


Red, Gold, and Green

by GardeniaValen



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Christmas Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Politics, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaValen/pseuds/GardeniaValen
Summary: 就算在12月24日，Erik也工作到很晚。有问题吗？他想，他甚至不过节。这本会是个平淡无奇的夜晚——在一个漂亮的蓝眼睛陌生人推门而入之前，一切确实如此。Erik一边在纸杯上写下Charles的名字，一边好奇这样的人在平安夜怎么会看起来无处可去……译者注：补档。这篇是我4年前翻译的，因为错误操作把AO3上的文删掉了，现在重新存个档。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 9





	Red, Gold, and Green

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red, Gold, and Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294666) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



没干过零售的人常常会以为咖啡店在平安夜肯定生意清闲。大部分时候，这都是可恨的谎言。值晨班的员工恹恹地告诉Erik，早上6:30门外就排起队等他们开门了——首先那些商店店员需要打起精神来应对汹涌的客流，接着就是那些因为各种原因连圣诞礼物都还没准备好的顾客，绝望地还打算采购点什么。  
  
不过，随着时刻临近，安宁终于到来。大多数店都打烊了；极少有顾客会停留。人们参加聚会，走亲访友，或者帮着孩子们一起把曲奇饼和牛奶摆出来。说真的，最迟到下午三四点Erik就可以关门了。  
  
但有些商店员工不管是不是节假日都要工作到很晚，Erik想他们中可能会有人想要来杯咖啡。他又不过节，为什么不继续营业呢？其他员工早就走了，他自己坐在收银台后，忍受着音响喇叭传来的的圣诞歌（“拿个火把来，珍妮特，伊莎贝拉！”）*，一边滑动着ipad上的一本电子书，一边思考为了打发掉这个假期，他要在店里待多久。他让他的员工在装饰上自由发挥；有几个员工是帕森斯*的学生，因此他们把它当成一个设计挑战。红色，金色和绿色的箔纸装饰和折纸悬挂在数根电线上，他们还给联合国儿童基金会募捐，捐款人可以在撒满银色亮片的雪花上署名。  
  
_到七月的时候还得把那些亮片从角落里扫出来_ ，Erik悔恨地想。  
  
城市在装点着雪花的窗外显得昏暗不清，只偶尔几辆计程车的车灯从晦暗中稍纵即逝。Erik发觉自己——不是忧郁，真的，就是有点伤感。光明节前几天刚结束，尽管他的父母去世几年了，他还是没能习惯这样空荡荡地度过那八个夜晚。圣诞节对他来说没有什么意义，它就像一个回声——提醒他曾经的失去，将他带回一片空白。  
  
银铃轻响*，Erik看过去，门在一个坐轮椅的人面前自动打开。  
  
事实证明，那是一个坐轮椅的性感男人。  
  
蓝眼睛。蓬软的棕发。他的双唇如此鲜红，若不是看到他的衣着，Erik都不能确定他是不是涂了口红：花呢长裤，厚羊毛衫，还有露指手套——这已经不能用男性化来形容，几乎称得上古板了。当他滑向柜台时，他勾起了一个无与伦比的笑容。“谢天谢地，”带着英国口音的新客人说，“我差点就要放弃希望了。”  
  
“我们就是做希望这门生意的，”Erik的回答让他的客人微笑，“你想要点什么？”  
  
“一杯薄荷摩卡，大杯。”  
  
“马上就好。名字？”当店里就这一个客人的时候问这个问题有些可笑，但柜台服务的习惯就是难改。  
  
“Charles。”  
  
“好的，Charles。选张桌子——我会给你送过来。”  
  
“噢，我自己能来，真的。”  
  
“我绝无怀疑。”Erik不想让自己听起来像是不相信Charles可以在轮椅里完全自理。他指了指周围的空桌子，“但我也没别的事可做。”  
  
“那好吧。餐桌服务可是相当奢侈的享受呢。”Charles的蓝眼睛里闪着幽默，或者别的什么的光芒，那与一瞬间穿透Erik全身的某种力量如出一辙。“我真该早点来这家咖啡屋的。”  
  
“是啊，你早该来了。”一边说着，Erik一边忙着做手头的摩卡。Charles的大笑声让他温暖。  
  
Charles身上闪现出良好的幽默和机敏的才智，它们就像蜡烛带来的光明。但Erik却忍不住想，一直以来在平安夜他都是孤单一人。  
  
Charles没有任何包装好的礼物。他看起来也没特别急着去哪儿。他也没提到任何计划——顾客们在假期前常常谈这个。有时候是发牢骚（ _呃，我又要坐在我那个自由派的叔叔旁边了_ ），有时候是充满期待的碎碎念（ _我们今晚就要飞去明尼苏达州了_ ），但从来，从来都是关于即将到来的庆祝活动。  
  
也许Charles并没有多少值得期待的事。  
  
Erik把薄荷糖浆挤进杯子里，一边瞟了Charles一眼。Charles凝视着远方的目光若有所思，甚至可能带着悲伤。他在假期里真的无处可去吗？  
  
也许他的家在其他地方，而Charles发现回家的旅途实在困难重重；Erik听说过关于坐轮椅的乘客会遭到航班恶劣对待的糟糕故事。也有可能他在一场不知名的可怕意外中失去了至亲，从此也让他余生在轮椅中度过——这想法很戏剧化，但Erik意识到，这完全有可能。  
  
真实答案可能还简单点，但从某种意义上来说，它比其余两个猜测更让人难过。也许Charles只是……孤单一人。  
  
Erik在搅拌咖啡和可可的时候瞥了眼墙上的钟，还有十分钟他就要打烊了。但假如没人再来，他也不赶着去哪里的话，他也不妨在这儿多呆一会儿。陪他聊聊。友好点。  
  
在摩卡上面又多挤了一团生奶油以后，Erik走到Charles的桌边，一手端着饮料，一手拿着一片咖啡蛋糕。“来了，”Erik说，“再加一份，我请客。”  
  
“噢，我——”Charles顿了一下，笑了起来，“我本来打算拒绝这份咖啡蛋糕的，但事实是，我爱它。”  
  
“我也是。”  
  
Charles的蓝眼睛对上Erik的，“那你想一起尝尝吗？”  
  
这不属于Erik“友好计划”的一部分，但他确实对咖啡蛋糕缺乏抵抗力。“假如你不介意的话。”  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
接下来的几个小时他们都在咖啡甜美的氤氲中度过。当中除了一次小插曲——有个急匆匆的女人冲进来，要给她的门房买张礼品卡——以外，剩下的时间Erik和Charles都在聊天，大笑，甚至是争论，但每分每秒他们之间的距离都在拉近。  
  
“特朗普不会有任何机会，”Charles坚持道，“没有任何一项民意调查显示他有在候选人中脱颖而出的可能。”  
  
“一年前也没人会相信他能成为总统候选人，但现实已然如此。谁能说得准以后会发生什么？”Erik犹豫了一下，不确定要不要继续；他接下来的内容没有跟任何人说过，尽管这个念头已经在他脑海中成型好几个星期了，“我在找做假身份的网上课程。以防——以防人们以后需要非穆、非墨西哥人或者任何能让他们免受种族歧视人身攻击的假身份。”  
  
“我希望不会有那一天。”但Charles的语调转为沉思，“我想你会需要一个层压机，是吧？”  
  
他们要造一台能制作高仿假身份证的机器，解决了制造方案后，他们还在考虑怎么把活动转到地下网；他们辩论桑德斯和克林顿各自的政绩优劣；他们笑话埃及金字塔看起来就像粮筒仓，还谈到了古埃及法老——Charles在这方面出乎意料地懂行——在Erik得知这一点之前，已经过去了差不多三个小时，他们畅想着说不定不久以后就能发掘奈费尔提蒂之墓*了。  
  
“那真叫人惊叹的，不是吗？”Charles叹息，“能得见这世界上最美的女性，得见她的木乃伊，得见她的画像，得见一切。虽然我得承认通常我的选择偏好不是女性。”  
  
这差不多是Erik听过的最笨拙的同性恋声明，但当中暗示的希望让Erik顾不上笑话他，“我也是。奈费尔提蒂，虽然——如果我们有她的半身像算是一种征兆的话——”  
  
“Wow。”  
  
“就是这个，Wow。”Erik笑起来。真的，wow更适合形容每次他对上Charles的双眼时的感受……而在过去的几个小时中这种相触越来越频繁……  
  
Charles点了一下手机屏，黑暗的屏幕静置许久了，但只是亮了一下好看清时间。“所以，你们的恶霸店主要求你在平安夜呆到几点才能回家？”  
  
Erik的笑容扩大了，“我就是那个恶霸。我想可以让非犹太人的员工休假一天。”  
  
“你自愿留到这么晚？”Charles说，“我收回恶霸的评价。但你通常的关门时间应该比现在早？”他指了指贴在门上的营业时间。  
  
尴尬收场或是皆大欢喜，成败在此一刻。Erik没想好该怎么做，只知道他不能含糊其辞：“我几个小时前就打算打烊了，但——你在圣诞节一个人，而我不想把你丢在门外——而且我也非常享受和你聊天。”  
  
“……你留在这儿是为了陪我？”Charles瞪大了双眼。噢不。Erik是不是搞砸了？他不想让这一切看起来像出于同情——  
  
——但Charles哈哈大笑起来。“怎么？”Erik问。  
  
“我在这里是因为我想留下来陪你。在圣诞节孤单一人——同一个原因。完全一样。我们真可爱，是不是？”  
  
Erik不会承认自己可爱，但他没有试图掩藏因为高兴而发热的两颊。“所以到头来你其实有安排？”  
  
“我的妹妹还有她的未婚夫在他们切尔西的家里聚会呢。技术上来说晚会半小时前就开始了，蛋酒，蛋糕，烤牛肉——那之类的东西。此外，我们一般会在午夜来临时看《虎胆龙威》*和《东京教父》。”  
  
“《东京教父》是什么？”  
  
“有史以来最棒的一部圣诞动画。写实又悲伤的故事，但又可爱得不可思议。”Charles倾身靠近他，“假如你想看的话——我们还有空位。”  
  
虽然就像所有其他人一样，Erik参加过太多太多的派对了，但他通常都感到厌倦而不是愉快。然而，今晚或许会是个例外。“我有一个条件。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“这算约会吗？”  
  
在Charles的蓝眼睛中，对正确答案的犹疑转为了发自内心的，纯粹快乐的光彩，“没错。”  
  
Erik回以一个微笑，“给我十分钟关门。”  
  
他一步不落地收拾完了，但动作比平常都快，因而他只用了七分钟。外头飘起了新雪，却挡不住融融暖意。Erik和Charles前后出了门，踏入银铃的轻响之中。  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】 “拿个火把来，珍妮特，伊莎贝拉！”：原文"Bring a Torch, Jeanette, Isabella"，据说是改编自法语民谣的圣诞歌曲，我就直译了……
> 
> 【2】帕森斯设计学院，全美第一的艺术设计学院，在纽约
> 
> 【3】银铃轻响：原文是The jingle bells，算双关吧，为了保留双关就直接用了这首歌的译名。结尾也用了the jingle of bells，所以我也翻成了银铃的轻响之中……
> 
> 【4】奈费尔提蒂，又译纳芙蒂蒂，埃及史上著名王后，传闻美貌绝伦，也是古埃及史上少数掌握权力和地位的女性。感兴趣可以查查
> 
> 【5】《虎胆龙威》：“Die Hard”，其实就是想说前文老万表示职业病改不掉原文也是die hard，不知道是不是yahtzee太太有意呼应的


End file.
